1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to air deflectors. More particularly, the present invention pertains to air deflectors for vehicle roofs. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to air deflectors for vehicle roofs which are associated with or mounted to luggage racks or carriers.
2. Prior Art
Vehicle mounted luggage carriers are, of course, well known. The "station wagon" type vehicle as is presently known has such luggage carriers or racks directly mounted on the roof over the passenger compartment. The luggage carriers, generally, include a base upon which the articles to be transported are placed. Longitudinally extending side rails prevent the articles from falling off the rack. The rear enclosing wall of the present known carriers is defined by either a rail having an air deflector associated therewith or an air deflector, alone.
The air deflector is deployed for circulating air down past the rear window of the car to maintain the rear window free from debris such as dust, snow, rain and the like.
The air deflectors, as presently manufactured, are rigid structures which extend in a plane inclined with respect to the roof of the vehicle and overhand the rear door and/or window access. The deflectors are fixedly mounted in such positions. It has been observed that the deflectors, where deployed, create a substantial drag on the vehicle. The drag created necessitates substantial increases in power to move the vehicle. This is quite pronounced at increased vehicle speeds in excess of about thirty miles per hour. This observed increased power requirement, of course, has a direct relationship to the fuel consumption of the vehicle. Thus, it is readily apparent that a major advance in the art would be provided if the problem of "drag" could be alleviated. It will be appreciated that the present invention provides a salient solution to this problem by providing an air deflector which, in one mode, is velocity responsive to rotate between a vertical to horizontal plane.